His Warning
by thejudgingtrash
Summary: We all know that Athena dislikes Percy and warns him in case he should hurt Annabeth in any way. But what about Annabeth? What if Poseidon thinks he needs to speak a word or two with her about his favorite demigod son? What if he speaks out a Warning which will always be kept in Annabeths mind? Rated K


_His Warning_

After a day of exhausting camp exercises Annabeth merely brushed her teeth, changed into her pajamas and fell straight into her bed. She managed to cover herself by tossing her blanket over her body. Soon, she slipped into Hypnos realm…

At first she dreamed about a beach. She sat on a beach towel in short shorts and her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. "C'mon, Wise Girl!" She saw how Percy in Bermuda shorts waved to her, before he ran straight into the sea with a surfboard and just disappeared. Annabeth sat there, expecting Percy to come up to the surface any minute. It was not happening.

Instead fog appeared and claimed the ocean. Annabeth got up. "Percy? Seaweed Brain? PERCY!" She ran towards the ocean. As soon as her foot was touched by a small crashing wave she jumped up. "Ouch!" She looked at her ankle, it was burned. Annabeth tried to touch the water again, only to have her fingertips hurt. "Percy?!" She saw into the fog, scared and confused.

Someone was walking through the fog. The shadow revealed the silhouette of a man. Her eyes squinted. He held something in his hand, gold flashed through the mist. He waved with his golden stick and Annabeth was surrounded by blackness.

Her eyes flattered. She was not in Camp Half-Blood, she was not in her cabin, Olympus or anywhere she has ever been before. It was a library, she could tell. The walls were covered in a light and rich sea green and were weirdly shaped. It seemed like the walls were not straight but rather curved. The floor was as golden as the shelves, ladder and the stairs were.

She continued to analyze the library. Several fish swam around, a couple of deep sea angler fish made up a chandelier at the top, two octopuses organized the books, different fish took books and scrolls as well as small boards from tables and put them on a cart. The most striking thing however was the golden throne in the middle of the room. It was gigantic and covered in the most precious pearls and shellfish one could only imagine. It was a god sized throne. It did not take two seconds for Annabeth to realize were she was.

A golden light which blinded her and forced her to look away only confirmed her suspicion. The light dimed and Annabeth looked towards the throne. A gigantic bearded adult version of Percy was sitting in front of her. He wore khaki shorts and a ridiculous Hawaii shirt. A fisherman's hat crowned his head, his hands clutched his trident.

"Lord Poseidon", Annabeth said and fell on one knee. "Rise child," the Lord of Seas, the Earthshaker and Horsefather said. "What am I doing here in the library of Atlantis?", she asked him. Poseidon cocked his eyebrow and the chills went up her spine. It was a demigod dream that was for sure, but she knew that coming off brash to a powerful god as Poseidon was stupid and endangering. "Forgive me, Lord Poseidon."

He chose to ignore her, rather he looked at her in a calculating way. A look she has not seen on Percy. "For some reason my son has interest in you.", he began. Annabeth froze. "I disapprove." Her eyes widened. "My dislike towards your mother should not be new to you, child of Athena. All of her children are arrogant and think too high of themselves." His sea green eyes almost turned into cold blue ones. "They think they are beings higher than the gods. You included." A sarcastic smile formed on his lips. "You _are_ not and you will _never_ be!" He remembered her. Annabeth did all in her power not to break down but to stand still and listen to her best friend's father.

" _However_ ," Poseidon dramatically said. "My son grew to like you for some reason. In that case, I shall look over your heritage." Annabeth stopped holding her breath in. Her heart rate slowed down. "Despite of that, daughter of Athena," Lord Poseidon clutched his trident. It began to glow and radiate heat. Annabeth sweated even though it was not physically possible to do so underwater.

"Should Perseus be unhappy because of you, should he cry or even frown the slightest…" The Sealord's eyes lightened up even more. Annabeth grew nervous. "I will not hesitate to make you _pay_ for it." The blonde girl felt even smaller than she already was. The air, or water, grew thicker. Lord Poseidon chuckled at Annabeth's behavior. "You are in the right to shudder in fear, child. Your mother may think that she is the wisest, highest being to have graced earth.", he chuckled and shook his head.

"She is wrong of accusing me to be a whoring nuisance on Olympus. I have to deal with more than just her bickering. I have to look after the ocean and a kingdom to rule. I was there in Kronos reign and saw what he did to the Earth, the titans, the gods and _your_ kind. She has not a single idea how it was. No book could ever describe the true horrors." Annabeth stood there and did not now what do to. She wanted to defend her mother but knew it would be the most stupid idea at the moment.

"Your mother may be the strategist of Olympus." He clutched his trident even tighter if possible, more heat was sent out in waves from it. "But she does not control three quarters of the planet and she certainly does not wield the power of cracking land by a single thought in her mind. It is very naïve of her, to think so low of me." And by the cold look on Poseidon's face, Annabeth knew he was right. Poseidon was probably the most dangerous god on Olympus. His powers combined some of the sky, the sea and land masses. Going against him would result in death.

Her mother was perhaps the mind of Olympus, but Poseidon was the true _power_. Should Zeus realize that and go against his brother, the losses would be great.

"You do not deserve my son in the slightest. Should I find my only mortal child suffer because of _you_ ", his eyes shifted back to the young demigoddess. "I will not rest. Every drop of water will work against you, every fish you try to eat will be poisoned, the sea will crash into the earth, the earth itself will not stop to shake at every step you make." Poseidon's face began to blur. His voice was muffled. Annabeth was sure that she was in process of waking up.

" _Be aware of my warning_." His eyes glowed entirely green. By the wave of his hand, Annabeth was gone.

She immediately sat up and coughed. She was in her cabin, Malcom was merely three feet away. "Finally,", her brother said. "You didn't wake up and Jamie almost called Chiron. Is everything alright?" His gray eyes grew suspicious. "Demigod dream,", she replied weakly. "Are we in danger?", Malcom asked. Annabeth shook her head. "No, no, I just… I just talked to someone. No need to be in panic." Annabeth got up, took some pieces of clothing and locked herself into the bathroom.

The horn blew and announced breakfast. Annabeth was the last one to leave the cabin. "Hey Wise Girl!" Pery and Grover ran towards her. "Hi guys.", she greeted them weakly. "Is everything alright?" Grover asked and Percy frowned. The resemblance to Poseidon was scaring her. But Percy was a softer less dangerous teenage version of him, she hoped. And Percy made her heart jump up and down. "Yeah, yeah. Let's eat breakfast before the Hermes cabin tries to put hot sauce into our bowls again."

 _\- Be aware of my warning -_

Annabeth's head immediately turned around and looked into the sea. It was a split second, but she had seen it. Lord Poseidon returned into his realm. "Wise Girl? Is something?" Percy looked into the beach area but did not find anything of interest. "No, c'mon, first one gets to chose the weapons for the next parry practice!" Annabeth started to run away.

"UNFAIR!" Both boys yelled and ran after her.

xxx

 **Hi!**

 **It's me Mel! Sorry for my crappy writing *not a native speaker, cough cough* but I always wondered what it would be like for Annabeth to be warned by Poseidon in case she should hurt Percy. We all know that Athena does not like Percy in the least bit so I switched the roles.**

 **I don't think Poseidon comes up to harshly. Percy is his favorite and only demigod son (at the moment) and he dislikes Athena, so it would be natural for him to dislike Athena's descendants. (Just like Athena doesn't like Percy because of his father).**

 **Also I do think that Poseidon is one of the most powerful gods of Olympus if not the most powerful. As I wrote, Athena may be the mind of Olympus, but he would be the true power if you think of all his domains and powers. The only way of Poseidon going down would probably be a "Him vs the Rest" scenario.**

 **But it doesn't matter ^^**

 **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
